The present invention relates to composition of matter which are useful for inhibiting the pitch formation in paper mill and pigment dispersion and deposit control.
The mineral salts such as calcium or magnesium carbonate, or mixed salts creat very difficult problems in that such salts are absorbed by causing formation of crystal deposits. In the kraft or other alkaline line pulping process where surfactants, dispersants and other agents are used, the removal of the deposits from pulp-mill equipment is very costly. Production must be stoped for equipment cleaning operation and the presence of volatile organic solvents, which most of the time include petroleum, is dangerous and very unhealthy to worker personnel.
The deposit of pitch and/or pigments in pulp slurries occurs throughout the paper manufacturing process. The term "Pitch" per se and the other gums, rosin and resin which result from the production of cellulose fiber by the pulping step of paper manufacture, cooking and mechanical process during the pulping by the kraft, ground wood or sulfite process produce the pitch and are incorporated in the "Pitch" terminology. The mechanical process employs beating, hydrating, refining and bleaching. The pitch agglomerate, or in crystal form, deposits, or frequently causes the formation of spots or holes in the sheet formed or may adhere to the wire or press rolls or dries rolls and cause tearing of the sheet, or numerous imperfections of sheets.